<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Unneeded, Something Unwanted by AllannaStone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130271">Something Unneeded, Something Unwanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone'>AllannaStone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Heny Cavill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Assassin’s Creed: Syndicate cosplay, Convention, F/M, Fluff, Heavy implications of anorexia, Jacob Frye cosplay, Original Female Character - Freeform, Red strings connecting hearts, San Diego Comic Con, Soulmarks, Soulmate AU, nerd, real person fiction - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill &amp; Elena Potter, Henry Cavill &amp; OFC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Unneeded, Something Unwanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>It was taking everything that I had not to rush into the arms of my soulmate. He knew what he was doing to me- his face wore a happy smile as he twirled the red string- that <em>fucking</em> red string- that connected our hearts together, trying to get me to come up to him.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>But as I resisted, the happiness on his face melted away to confusement at my stubbornness.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I knew what he must’ve been thinking- not everyone had a soulmate; those kind of romances were cherished and celebrated. So why was I protesting him?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>He gave the string another hard tug- this one so strong that it nearly pulled me from my chair and running towards him. Instead I fumbled for my backpack, my fingers searching for what I needed most at the moment. The four seconds it took me to locate my Swiss army knife seemed like hours to me.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>As I flicked the knife open, fear flickered onto his face; I took my part of the red string. And while looking him in the eye, I did it.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I cut our connection.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I grunted as the feeling of being kicked in the heart pounded from my chest. I dared to look up and the sight of him with a pained look on his face- the sight of him choking back tears almost broke my heart. I stood abruptly, shouldering my backpack and shrugging my coat on before I began to make my way towards the doors.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“Henry? Are you alright?” I heard Joey asking my now ex- soulmate as I was almost at the doors.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“My soulmate-” Fuck, he was crying. Oh dear god, I hated it when people would cry. I never knew what to do when people would start crying.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I took out phone out from my pocket to check the time.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong> <em>11:49</em> </strong> <strong> AM</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I glanced behind me- seeing only a crowd of excited cosplayers, I replaced my hood with my top hat and slipped my backpack off my shoulder to dig around as I scanned my badge and left the San Diego Convention Center. I quickly located my hidden blade and slipped it onto my left arm, flexing my arm a little bit as I paused to hunt through my backpack once more.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>All the while, the strange feeling of being watched never went away. I looked around and I noticed a woman in a badass pantsuit, who appeared to be tailing me. A scoff later and I expertly melted into the crowd, seemingly leaving no trace of me behind or anywhere.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong> <em>My soulmate is Henry Cavill, <span class="u">THE</span> Henry Cavill</em> </strong> <strong>, I thought as I came to the crosswalk. I remembered watching interviews of him talking about his two passions- gaming and daydreaming about his soulmate.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“<em>To me, she’s just the most perfect girl in the world</em>,” he practically swooned on one late night talk show. “<em>I wonder if she’ll like Kal? Oh god, I hope so! But does she have any other pets? What’s her favorite color? Does she act? Does she enjoy gaming? What does she do for a living? Does she want children? Is she a MCU fan or a DC fan? Is her hair a complete mess of curls when she wakes up in the morning?</em>”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>To answer those question, yes, I did have other pets- a horse named Star Daisy, two guinea pigs named Midnight and Snowflake, a pit bull named Ropey and a mastiff named Tennis.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>My favorite colors are blue and pink.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Yes, I do act in local community productions.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>My favorite video games are the Assassin’s Creed franchise.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I’m work in the costume department in theatre productions.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Yes, I do want children.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I swing both ways as far, as both franchises go.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>My hair gets so impossibly frizzy with curls when I wake up.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I crossed the street, head held high and shoulders square as the sight of my fellow assassins and Templars made me grin.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“Wow, looks like you guys are early!” I called out in a teasing tone of voice as my fellow assassins and Templars came into view. A loud chorus of “Elena!” met my ears as everyone crowded around me, greeting me happily with hugs.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“Your Jacob is so dope!” my friend KC greeted me with a giant hug which resulted in my face squished in between her breasts. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“Oh my gawd girl, right back at you; your Arno is dope!” I parroted back at her with a high pitched squeal.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“Nice vest! Upgrade?” Cassie asked me, flicking her hood down to grin fully at me.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“Working with lining is suck a pain!” I whined in response. “Anyways, I keep needing to size everything down!”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Everyone knew what my comment was aimed towards; I had a case of </strong> <strong>anorexia so severe that I needed to wear </strong> <strong>a </strong> <strong>nasogastric feeding tube.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“Anyways, how was the Witcher panel?” Emma asked me, quickly changing the subject.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“The what now?” I couldn’t help but blink owlishly at her.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“The Witcher panel,” she clarified. “Ohmygwad speaking of which but apparently, Henry Cavill saw his soulmate in the audience!”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>“Lucky man,” I mumbled, turning my attention to my hidden blade, where I began to pop the concealed bladed in and out of its sheath. I could practically feel their eyes meeting one another. “Alright, who’s ready to get this party started?”</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>